


Inservibles

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Draco sabe que los supuestos amigos de Harry no son más que un lastre inservible para su increible potencial.





	Inservibles

**Author's Note:**

> #23 Lastre - Drarry

**Inservibles**

Draco siempre supo que Harry había cometido un grave error al seleccionar a sus amigos. La moral Gryffindor tan hipócrita que en realidad no hay una palabra más grande para describirla que inservibles había atado a Harry por demasiado tiempo impidiéndole crecer como el poderoso mago que Draco sabe que es. Sus amigos, e incluso compañeros de casa, no son más que un lastre para el gran potencial de su novio.

Es por eso que debía deshacerse de ellos a toda costa antes de que sigan envenenando la mente del mago reduciéndolo a un títere incapaz de pensar por si mismo. Primero se deshizo de la mugrienta sangre sucia que servía como una supuesta voz de consciencia para el moreno, fue bastante fácil simular que había hecho magia fuera de la supervisión de Hogwarts y como estaban las cosas en el Ministerio por el inminente ascenso del Señor Oscuro no le costó mucho convencer a su padre para que hiciera la expulsaran del Mundo Mágico. Tal vez el Imperio puesto en los jueces fue un poco excesivo, pero consiguió que la chica estuviera fuera del camino e incapaz de hacer magia por un poderoso hechizo restrictivo.

El siguiente fue el Weasley y toda su familia de sanguijuelas, para su fortuna para ello no necesito mucho más que convencer a los gemelos, fielmente leales a Harry, de que su familia era como parásitos para el joven y que estaban de su parte simplemente por la fama pero que a la larga terminarían haciéndole daño al moreno para que estos convencieran al chico de que lo mejor era cortar todo lazo con los demás integrantes. A Harry le dolió, por muy poco Draco se sintió culpable de su acción al provocar dolor en su novio, pero sabía que era necesario.

Ahora junto a Harry solo están personas que Draco sabe le serán totalmente fieles, los gemelos, el hombre lobo Lupin y el pulgoso de Sirius que, a pesar de que esos dos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con su relación ni como Harry había empezado a cambiar lentamente bajo la influencia de la ''serpiente plateada de Malfoy'', estaban dispuestos a proteger a su ahijado, aunque al hacerlo fueran en contra de todos sus valores.

Draco se sentía satisfecho en si mismo. Lo único que falta para que Harry surgiera como el poderoso mago que es, es eliminar a las potenciales amenazas del joven. Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro., pero por ahora no se preocupará por eso. A Dumbledore le queda poco tiempo y el Señor Oscuro sería destruido pronto; y entonces ambos se alzarían.

Simplemente, el plan perfecto y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en su camino.


End file.
